


Owned | Controlled | P R O T E C T E D

by NighttimeVinyl



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Billy just really loves Freddy, Choking, Crying, Cuddling, Drabble, M/M, Not supposed to be dark, Possessiveness, Short, Slapping, Spanking, and happens to be a bit possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeVinyl/pseuds/NighttimeVinyl
Summary: Freddy’s favourite thing is being owned by Billy Batson. Being controlled by Billy Batson. Being protected by Billy Batson.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Owned | Controlled | P R O T E C T E D

Sometimes Billy is really scary.

He gets possessive of Freddy—he’s beaten people up horribly bad just for talking to him.

It should scare Freddy; worry him. 

But it doesn’t. Because Freddy’s favourite thing is being owned by Billy Batson. Being controlled by Billy Batson. Being  _ protected  _ by Billy Batson.

During the day Billy is glaring at anyone who comes a bit too close to Freddy, grabbing Freddy’s arm and yanking him away from people. 

During the night Billy is spanking Freddy and choking him on his cock and slapping him and making him cry like an abused child. He leaves marks on Freddy’s body; bite marks, cuts, bruises and burns. They’re all signs of Billy’s being Freddy’s owner.

And late, late at night, when Freddy’s almost asleep, Billy holds him close and kisses his cheek and tells him he’s beautiful and that he loves him and that his world revolves around Freddy.


End file.
